warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Parks and Rehabilitation
|next = }} Parks and Rehabilitation is the twelfth episode of the fourth season, and the fiftieth overall. Synopsis Pete and Claudia investigate a series of accidents involving earthquakes, sinkholes, and landslides, while Myka and Steve try to help Artie adjust to a Warehouse without Leena. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Faran Tahir as Adwin Kosan *Emily Bergl as Autumn Radnor *Patrick John Flueger as Evan Smith Special Appearance by *Genelle Williams as Leena Co-Starring *Jeffrey R. Smith as Mister Keeler *Chris Cordell as Linus Bentley *Matt Cooke as Haddon Lockhart *David Amito as Geoff Nevins Uncredited *Mark Sheppard as Benedict Valda (voice only) Goofs * When Artie use the Feng Shui Spiral again and get the reading "Misplaced anger" (錯位的憤怒), the symbols actually says "Indescribable beauty" （美麗不可方物）, which is the same reading that Steve get when he use the spiral. ** "Misplaced anger" is one of the readings that the light passes through while Steve is using the spiral. Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Lantern from the Courrières Mine:' Created by the determination of trapped miners to escape a collapsed mine, it developed the power to shift the earth, ranging from small localised sinkholes to massive landslides. Collected by Pete and Claudia. It is the main artifact of the episode. *'Feng Shui Spiral: '''Reads the energy of artifacts and identifies the most powerful emotion within the spiral. Used by agents to tell where they could be best shelved in the Warehouse. If the user isn't in a state of serenity, however, it can offset the readings. *'Norge Porthole: Taken from the Airship Norge, the first dirigible to cross the North Pole. As the ship's crew huddled around the window, they were so taken by the indescribable beauty of the Northern Lights, the porthole became imbued with the power to generate a beautiful Aurora Borealis light display. *Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle: An automaton created by Da Vinci to protect the treasures of Milan, it does its job too well and terrorizes anyone who comes near its territory. Only high amounts of electricity can disable the automaton. *Hans von Bülow's Piano Wire:' A piano installed with the wire gives the player brilliance at the cost of becoming tactless with others. *'Claudia Donovan's Goo-Nade: Releases a cloud of neutralizer 'goo' when detonated. Useful for large groups of artifacts or long-range neutralizations. *RC Racing Car: When activated, it controls its own speed and direction. Induces wandering into dangerous situations. *'Tesla Coil: '''Used to send an enhanced electrical charge through von Bülow's Piano Wire connected to an arrow to down da Vinci's Gargoyle. *T'antō Blade: 'A set of three blades that seem to be sharp enough to split an object by touching it, seen when Artie accidentally dropped one on their display monitor, splitting it cleanly in two. Requires someone to 'redistribute their energy weight' at regular intervals to keep them 'happy'. *'Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set: Effect(s) unknown, but the pieces require randomizing at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Leena%27s_List.png *'Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board: '''Effect(s) unknown, but requires an extra two cents added to it at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Évry Schatzman's Telescope: Effect(s) unknown, but the lens require re-focusing at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Georges Mochet's Pedal Car: '''Effect(s) unknown, but requires its wheels turned at certain intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Henry Work's Grandfather Clock: 'Effect(s) unknown, but requires winding at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Leonard Smith's TV: 'Effect(s) and origin unknown, but may have been owned by Arthur Charles Miller (A.K.A Leonard Smith). The rabbit ears require adjusting at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet: 'Presumably can fly. Requires vacuuming at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Ricardo Setaro's Radio: 'Effect(s) unknown, but requires a static drain at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider: 'Effect(s) unknown, but its badge requires polishing at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Roseland Ballroom Marquee: 'Effect(s) unknown. The light-bulbs need to be checked at regular intervals to keep the artifacts 'happy'. *'Statues of Castor and Pollus: Effect(s) unknown. Require "reversing" of some manner at regular itnervals to keep them 'happy'. *'Zhang Heng's Seismometer:' Effect(s) unknown. Needs to be given "a good shake" at regular intervals to keep it 'happy'. *'Soccer Ball: '''The handler of the ball develops extreme skill at forming offensive plans and scoring goals.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Soccer_Ball_Screen_1.png *'Plant/Vine: 'Grows automatically whenever light is directed onto it. Activated by the Norge Porthole, and knocked over the Soccer Ball. Trivia *The title is presumably a nod in the direction of the NBC series Parks and Recreation, which first aired, like Warehouse 13, in 2009. * The voice of the interviewer in Leena's 'video will' is that of Benedict Valda (in other words, Mark Sheppard). *The Metallica song with the Henry D. Thoreau quote Pete mentions is ''Of Wolf and Man from their self-titled 1991 album Metallica. *Myka and Steve assuming Artie is about to kill himself with one of the tantō blades is a reference to how they are commonly used to commit seppuku, a Japanese ritualistic suicide performed to restore lost honor through death. * References Trailer Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes